Too Far Away
by Spanish Ninja Sneasel
Summary: Fire Emblem fic. It's actually based off of the FE anime, but that was based off an RPG so there. :p Anyway, it's my take on Navahl's past.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Aritia, Grogh, all that stuff... Or Navahl. ;_; Except as my muse and lord. *laughs maniacally until she chokes* Anyway. I do, however, own Annalynn... Sort of. ::sweatdrop:: It's a long story.  
  
Authors notes: Yeah, I finally got around to writing my Navahl fic! ^^ Well, this is based on the short-lived Fire Emblem anime, and my own take on Navahl's past. Since the two-episode anime is the only thing with him in it in English, I only know what is said of him in there. This is going to be horribly inaccurate to his real past, but this is FAN FICTION, so don't bitch to me. Anyway, when I say that I sort of own Annalynn--what I mean is that she's based off of the woman in Navahl's dream. I created a person off of that; as I said, it's horribly inaccurate. But, try to enjoy anyway. ^^;  
  
__ __ __  
  
It had been hours since I took my eyes away from the embers of moonlight spacing through the small gaps between the leaves overhead. It was a beautiful sight, complemented by the untouched lush stalks of tall grass and weed that were arranged before where I sat, and the pure night sky. But even when surrounded by such a thing, I couldn't bring myself out of the back of my mind.  
  
So many things that lay in my memory... So many things that I had held onto, taken away so swiftly... It never let go of me. Over time, I learned that there was nothing I could do to escape the depths of my own wearisome thoughts. It haunted me for every day that I lived, making me question myself... If I really should have been alive at all.  
  
But I would remind myself... I would remind myself that one of us had to carry on. It's what we wanted. It's what we promised.  
  
She wouldn't want to see me die. And I kept telling myself that she could see me. That she was watching over me. But sometimes I couldn't be certain. Sometimes I just felt too alone.  
  
At the slightest noise; the gentle rustling of the brush down the path; at that sound, I instinctively grasped the handle of the sword on my left side, prepared to unsheathe it on whatever might threaten me. I could easily recognize the pattern of human footsteps, and as they drew closer, I saw a familiar figure approaching me. "There you are," the young princess reached my side. "I was wondering what became of you; Mars said that you were only out for a walk and that I shouldn't worry, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
Her radiant blue eyes looked at me for a moment. They radiated an aura that was soft yet dynamic. She was certainly a unique and gorgeous girl. Her bright sapphire hair slid from one side of her back to the next as she turned her head forward. She sat down next to me on the rock that I had mounted. She gracefully positioned her legs, one crossed over the other, and she held her upper body up with her hands, set to either side behind her back. Her hair swung once again as she lifted her view, examining the area that I had chosen to escape to. Just by looking at her, I was once again reminded how well her naturally elegant and inspiringly vibrant personality clashed beautifully.  
  
"This is a lovely place... I can't believe you found this; I've never seen anything like it," she sighed, finding a small bit of reality to her romanticized world.  
  
I couldn't manage the words to say anything in return, unless she was to ask me a question. But even then, I wasn't sure if I would find the answer. Surely enough, she tested me anyway.  
  
"Why did you come out here? You've been away from camp for hours."  
  
I looked down, trying to figure out how I could answer her without going into detail. "I just... Needed to be alone."  
  
"Oh," she mumbled, blinking at me. "Well... Should I go?"  
  
"No, it's all right," I replied in a softer tone, but still managing to keep up my solid exterior.  
  
After a few moments, she turned back to the spread of wildflower and the sort in front of us. I really didn't like sharing my personal space, but I felt more comfortable with Sheida than any of the others.  
  
More time had passed, and for the most part, she seemed almost enraptured by the scenery, while I tried to block out my thoughts; I couldn't get emotional in front of her. But the routine was broken when she spoke again. "May I talk to you about something?"  
  
I glanced at her, waiting for her to go into detail.  
  
"Well," she cleared her throat; "it just seems that you're quite a but withdrawn. I know it's none of my concern, but I can't help worrying about you. As I was thinking about this, I realized that I don't really know you well at all," her eyes were downcast onto the grass directly below the rock, and the expression on her face seemed as if she only realized that at the moment.  
  
"Well... What do you want to know?" I maintained my emotionless tone with her, hoping that she wouldn't think I was going to go soft on her.  
  
"Anything," she shrugged, looking back at me. "Like... Where do you come from? How did you learn your skills? ...Do you have a family somewhere?"  
  
My eyes went blank as I thought about her words. Even simple questions like that stirred me up inside. I could feel that my cold facade had slipped away, and my face was beginning to show emotion; anything more or less than my usual expression seemed to be an improvement. I did wonder, though, why she wanted to know. I realized that she knew more about any of the knights than she knew about me... But why did she want to know? It wasn't simply because she was a curious girl, although that was probably part of it. But if that were the sole reason, I wouldn't have gone on to tell her what I did. 


End file.
